Labial
by sonrais777
Summary: La marca de un lápiz de labios en la ropa puede dar a malos entendidos o revelar pecados ocultos. Pero Marinette gusta dejar su huella en un lugar que solo ella puede acceder.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot salido de mi loca cabeza que me ha encantado escribir. Así que quienes no les gusta el Lukanette favor de abandonar esta historia, ya que los comentarios negativos u ofensivos no son necesarios si no te gusta y hay muchas otras historias qué leer. Y advierto, menores de edad, FUERA! Pero bueno, ya sin más qué decir además que espero que cada uno esté empezando con todo este año… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Labial.  
Capítulo único.

No era raro en la vida de Luka Couffaine terminar un concierto con olor a perfume o marcas de lápiz de labios de distintos colores en su ropa, aun en su ropa oscura. ¿Quién rayos había inventado los brillos? Cualquier pareja que viera eso se pondría celosa, pero no Marinette. Ella era especial, y también tenía su forma de marcar su territorio...  
-M-Mari...nette.- jadeó sin aliento mientras la chica succionaba el largo de su miembro y se retiró hasta su glande que apresó entre sus labios y su lengua jugó un momento la punta limpiando el líquido pre-seminal antes de dejarlo.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?  
-Sabes que si cariño. Pero justo ahora...- podía escuchar el ruido de las fans afuera de la puerta, tenía que reunirse con Jagged en unos momentos, sin embargo su perversa novia lo tenía muy bien agarrado de las pelotas, literalmente.  
-Tranquilo. No te quitaré mucho tiempo.- acarició aquel grande y grueso falo que la volvía loca de distintas formas y repartió una serie de pequeños besos antes de volver a intentar engullirlo por completo, cosa un poco difícil para su pequeña boca, obteniendo un gemido tembloroso que fue música para sus oídos.  
-¡Marinette!  
Ella siguió vehemente su labor. Succionando, saboreando, acariciando ese turgente y ardiente pedazo carne intentando ir cada vez más allá de lo posible.  
Luka sentía que no podía más, su cordura pendía de un miserable hilo y quería moverse pero estaba estrictamente prohibido y vaya que sufría por ello. Apretó sus dientes, agonizando ante esa dulce succión que lo estaba enloqueciendo, cada vez más rápida, en un ritmo candente y casi demente que lo tenía extasiado en esa música que sólo ella podía crear. Un sonido ahogado salió de él, derramando todo su ser en esa estrecha garganta. Ella presionó sus labios y poco a poco se retiró dejándolo el semi-erecto miembro descansar, haciendo un sonido como el descorchar de una botella.  
-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?- preguntó cuándo hubo bebido todo.  
-Juro que si no tuviese que irme te empotraría contra la pared y te haría rogar hasta que no pudiésemos más.- ella rio y se levantó.  
-Tendrás que esperar hasta que llegues casa, cielo.- besó su mejilla y este suspiró recuperando la calma.  
Llevaban varios años de noviazgo y Marinette ya era una adulta hecha y derecha, atenta, dulce y comprensiva. Miró abajo y sonrió suspirando. Su miembro estaba cubierto de marcas de besos color carmesí y la marca de sus labios al presionar rodeaba su miembro. Le miró y ella tenía una sonrisa casi libre de labial y de completa satisfacción.  
-Eres perversa.  
-Di lo que quieras. Esas chicas pueden lanzarse encima de ti para intentar besarte, pero yo, tengo mi marca en un lugar que ellas nunca alcanzaran ni en sueños.  
Luka se rio y la besó antes de aventurarse intentando pasar entre todas las fans que intentaban dejar su huella en él. Pero la verdad era que la huella que su amada Marinette era mucho más profunda que esas marcas de labial. Ella había dejado una marca muy definida en su interior, en corazón y alma para toda la eternidad.

….

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Lo sé, fue corto, pero quiero anunciar que en el mes de Febrero, o finales de Enero, depende de cómo avance esto, voy a empezar una historia larga Lukanette. Lo admito, adoro a Luka y Adrien tiene que hacer muchos méritos si quiere recuperar a Marinette en esta cuarta temporada. Y mientras el hiatus está… pero bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**


End file.
